Finishing
Finishing is the eighteenth episode of the second season and the 27th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Over the course of four months, Cooper fights for the right for a 12 year old girl to die, despite the insistence of her surgeon, Noah, to keep her alive. This same surgeon also begins flirting with Addison in the scrub room, until they learn something they rather not have learnt about each other. One of Pete's patients was violently attacked and works with Violet to remember what happened, as Pete asks her not to, meanwhile Sheldon and Pete push Violet for a paternity test, but Violet is hesitant. Naomi tries to help Sam work through his problems with Sonya, until they both have a revelation. Full Summary Cooper finishes preparing his patient, Annie, for surgery as her parents set up her room with surfing posters. As they talk, Cooper learns Annie is now fond of surfing, and she wants to have a surfing party when she's better. Dr. Barnes enters the room, wanting to take Annie away to remove the tumor from her heart. Cooper quickly explains that he is the best surgeon, and since this is her last surgery, he snagged him for her, and Cooper and her parents watch as she is wheeled off into surgery. Dr. Barnes walks into the scrub room, where we find Addison scrubbing out. "Finishing or starting?" asks Dr. Barnes, to which Addison replies that she is finishing. They talk over surgery on children, when Dr. Barnes drops what sounds like a "pick up line", he apologises and leaves, leaving both of them smiling. Cooper is talking at Violet's belly, citing the "bug" needs stimulation, until Pete and Sheldon walks in, both wanting a paternity test, until Pete is called away and Sheldon just walks out. Pete is in the St. Ambrose ER with a patient, who is telling him what happened to her, saying she does not remember much past finishing soccer practice and walking to her car which was surrounded by people, pulling out her keys and then hearing a noise behind her; the police told her it was a car-jacking. Pete sends her to their psychiatrist. Naomi is standing overseeing the entire practice raining hell on each other, while casually eating grapes. Addison comes up next to her and accuses her of snooping, but Addison wants to know as well, so Naomi updates her: baby daddies want a paternity test, and Sam called out her (Naomi) name during sex with Sonya. Addison is a little surprised, and becomes more surprised when she learns Sam told Naomi about the "name thing". Naomi claims they are just friends, and that was just habit. Addison, however, would take either of those scenarios, as it would mean she would have had a man with her recently. Dell interrupts them, he has Betsey today and does not feel it is time to explain to her what a paternity test is. Addison and Naomi refuse, leaving Dell to handle this himself. Violet it ranting over the nerve of Pete and Sheldon to have her take a paternity test, with Cooper constantly telling her she cannot have one for a few weeks anyway, but she ignores him and carries on ranting. Cooper leaves as Annie is out of surgery, and Pete wants Violet to see Jill. Sonya is angry at Sam, and Naomi provides some insight for Sam: suffer for a while. And take her out to dinner, the place that they used to go. Jill is in with Violet and is expressing her anger over what has happened to her. Violet begins talking her through what happened and tries to see if she can remember anything and she begins to remember. Addison is seeing a patient who has suffered previous miscarriages, and is now pregnant. She has not told her anyone, including her husband because she cannot bare to see the pain. Addison notices the placenta is embedding low on the uterine wall and prescribes "no sex". Back at St. Ambrose, Dr. Barnes informs Cooper, Annie and her family that the tumor was larger than he expected and he was not able to remove all of it, but hopes that with chemotherapy, in a month he could try again. But Annie does not want any more, no more surgeries. She wants to die. One month later... "Finishing or starting?" Addison asks as Dr. Barnes walks into the scrub room. Again, they just miss each other as Addison is starting and Dr. Barnes finishes. They talk over what happened last time they met, and Dr. Barnes uses one of his actual pick up lines, which has Addison in a flush. Violet, now more noticeably pregnant, enters the practice to be met by Sheldon, who only tells her she missed the paternity test window. Pete walks in and tells her she's far enough in her pregnancy for an amniocentesis. Pete also tells her to back off on Jill, but they differ on treatment plans, as Pete believes the memories are eating away at her, while Violet wants to walk her through the attack so she can achieve closure, but Sheldon chimes in and sides with Pete, saying she could get worse. Jill walks into the lobby, telling them that the police have just contacted her: they believe they have the man who attacked her and they want her to go to a line up. Cooper chases down Charlotte on his way to see Annie. Annie pleads to Cooper to let her go, claiming she would rather have one good day than be sick for the rest of her life. Addison is back with Morgan, who began bleeding. She's followed the rules of Addison's treatment, but it is obviously not working. Addison puts her on total bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Morgan wants an amniocentesis, but it's unsafe currently for one to be done and Addison wants to do this properly. Sam is complaining to Naomi that Sonya has kicked him out of the bed. Naomi suggests a trip, the same place they went after Maya was born. Annie and Cooper consult with Dr. Barnes about Annie. Dr. Barnes wants to operate again, but Cooper is reluctant to give his opinion until the parents asks for it, and Cooper repeats what Annie said earlier about having a life, even for a little while. Addison runs into Dr. Barnes, but he doesn't recognise her immediately because of the scrub cap. They catch up and share on their day, and Addison forwards him to Dr. King is he believes he is right. Violet is with Jill, to identify Jill's attacker, and she does, only that this revelation causes more pain than good. Annie is excited over the prospect of living a normal life, even for a short period of time, until Charlotte stops proceedings. Naomi is looking at "resort porn" as Dell and Addison watch over and judge her organising a trip for her ex-husband and his girlfriend. A judge overlooks Annie's case and refuses to stop treatment, even after Annie talks to him. One month later... Addison and Dr. Barnes manage to meet as they are both starting. They continue to flirt for a while until Addison leaves to operate. Jill is panicking about not remembering anything other than the man's face. She needs to remember what happened, she is having nightmares and she is seeing his face everywhere. She needs to loose this fear if she wants to testify. Addison is about do the amnio on Morgan, but Morgan needs some gossip about Addison's love life and she talks to her while doing the amniocentesis and promises Morgan if anything does happen, she will be the first to know. Cooper checks in on Annie again, but is unable to console Annie with surfing talk Dell taught him. Annie is still depressed about dying in the hospital. Charlotte overhears them and goes to see Dr. Barnes, and reverses the injunction on withholding Annie's treatment. Charlotte comments she does not have any fight left in her, not even enough to fight him. Pete and Sheldon bond again over Violet's non-action over the paternity testing, and sends Jill to Pete. However, Jill has a panic attack and sees the attacker's face on Pete, until he manages to calm her down. After Pete calms her down, Pete asks Violet to stop again, but Violet refuses as Jill needs to work through this to regain her security. Dr. Barnes runs into Addison in the doctor's lounge, where they have a ethical discussion on if doctors push their patients too much. They hold hands and he asks Addison just to sit with him, until Addison points out that they do not even know each others names, and introduces herself. Dr. Barnes looks shocked, retracts his hand and leaves quickly, leaving Addison surprised and confused. Dell goes to see Naomi, and points out that Naomi is avoiding things since Archer left. He points out that if she spent this much time and effort on herself, it might be more rewarding. Dr. Barnes sees Cooper and agrees with him. He removes the catheter from Annie's arm. One month later... Addison tells Morgan her amnio came back fine, the baby is healthy, and introduces her to her husband, Dr. Barnes. Pete and Violet are with Jill at her court case, and Jill feels that she cannot do this, but Violet reassures her and walks her through the incident again, and she finally remembers everything. Cooper meets Annie at her beach party as she enjoys her birthday with her friends, for the last time. Violet apologises to Pete, and then Sheldon walks in, and she explains to both of them about how she feels about the baby and she explains she is unable to have a test just yet. Sheldon walks away, but Pete stays. Cooper sees Charlotte but Charlotte becomes frustrated when Cooper is unable to even show some anger towards her, but Cooper again refuses until she breaks down. Sam returns from his vacation, when Naomi breaks the news to him that she cannot help him any more and she should be having fun of her own. Cooper retreats home and Violet tells him that the jury found him guilty. She asks Cooper to talk to the bug. Sonya comes to see Sam to take him to dinner, but he realises that he is not over Naomi yet and they break up. Naomi and Addison are at a bar, with Naomi telling Addison this is a mistake. Naomi leaves and Dr. Barnes sits down and he talks to Addison. He admits to Addison he has feelings for her. They almost kiss. "Finishing or starting?" "Finishing" And Addison leaves. Cast Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars * Josh Hopkins as Dr. Noah Barnes * Amanda Detmer as Morgan Gellman * Sharon Leal as Sonya Nichols * Amber Benson as Jill * Kathe Mazur as Terri * Vince Grent as Greg * Lyrica Woodruff as Annie * Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace Co-Starring *Sean Moran as Judge McLennan *Glenn Taranto as Detective Lampert Uncredited *James Howarth as Jill's Attacker Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 8.80 million viewers. Gallery Quotes Category:All Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes